


Do or Die | Steve Rogers Tribute

by Slothbeans



Series: Marvel Video Projects [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), Embedded Video, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Marvel Universe, Music, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: A Steve/Bucky fanvid set to 'Do or Die'. Can be seen as platonic or romantic.It follows the life of Steve Rogers, and the constant sacrifices he makes to keep humanity safe. He must learn - alongside Natasha and Bucky - that the past is the past, and living is the present is probably for the best.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Video Projects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Do or Die | Steve Rogers Tribute

Writing/Directing by Slothbeans

Editing by FlynntheReadhead

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few Marvel video projects in the works with different editors. I come up with the ideas + scripts. All my editors are given credit, paid fairly, and get to contribute their own ideas. <3
> 
> Subscribe to this Series for future Marvel Video projects!!
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the video, please leave a review! I will share them all with the editor. It also helps us judge interest for future projects! <3


End file.
